Eight Unabara
Eight Unabara (海原エイト Unabara Eito) is one of the main protagonists of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. He is the younger brother of Kite Unabara. His Beyblade is Pirate Orochi 145D. Physical Appearance Eight is a young boy with scraggy blue hair and green eyes. He wears an orange and white jacket along with a pair of orange pants. He also has headphones that is on his neck and has on white and blue shoes. He is sometimes seen with his skateboard, riding it on or holding it. Personality Eight is seen as a complaining, obstinate, disagreeable, and somewhat a whiny kid. Although he can be strong in battle, he can also be a sore loser, and called a "cry-baby" about it. He likes to draw on the face of his opponents when they lose with a pen, in order to humiliate them a bit more and to have fun. During his battles, his playing style can be similar to skateboarding as it shows in the match between him and Zyro. He is also calm and relaxed which is supported by his confidence. He quickly judges that his opponent would lose to him just by how they battle. He seems to be upset when people are against him when they began to sit around the stadium hoping that he would lose to Zyro for the first time. Overall, Eight's personality resembles numerous persons in the Metal Saga, such as Yu Tendo for his childish, complaining, and whiny attitude, Benkei and Kenta for their determination to follow a friend wherever he goes(Kyoya and Ryuga). Eight shares a deep bond and cares a great deal about his older brother. Kite is always there to make sure nothing terrible happens to Eight, and Eight can surely count on Kite to help him settle the score. In return, Eight always cheers Kite on, and also battles in his place as well as avenge Kite's losses. Very much like Benkei followed Kyoya in in the Metal Saga, Eight devotedly follows Kite wherever he goes, complimenting him, frequently saying, "You're the best, big bro!" or "Big bro, you're so cool!". Also like Benkei, Eight insists that Kite is the best, is infuriated when he is mocked or jeered at and hates it when he loses. Abilities Eight is shown numerous times during the series to be a great skateboarder. Plot Beyblade: Shogun Steel Penalty Lesson Eight first appears riding on his skateboard and running into Zyro wondering what kind of training he was doing. After Zyro talks to him about Beyblade being a physical strength. Eight begs to differ and explains to him that no matter how much effort you put into training, they will stay the same. He then compares himself to being a strong Blader. He calls Zyro weak and skates off jumping over Maru. At the Beypark Dome Eight is seen battling a Blader which he easily defeats with his Beyblade, Pirate Orochi. He then walked toward his opponent who lost the match and drew stars around his eyes. Eight laughs at the petrified Blader and Zyro becomes angry of Eight's actions. He clarify that the whole match was a penalty game and that he was the one who recklessly challenged him to a battle. He then challenges Eight to a Beybattle to which he excepts but reminds Zyro about the penalty game if he loses. They both launched their Beys into the stadium as Zyro believes he has the upper hand. Eight keeps calm and uses the Shogun Steel Stadium to get behind Samurai Ifrit W145CF and attacks. He notices that Zyro doesn't know the basics to the stadium which makes him very sure that he will get the penalty after he claims victory. He then uses Pirate Orochi 145D to use the stadium to his advantage by moving his Bey in a certain direction which causes the stadium to move along with it dodging Ifrit's attack. He uses his skateboarding tactics to overwhelm Zyro and says that talent is everything and doesn't matter how much effort you put into it. Zyro later imitates the same strategy as Eight does using the stadium to move in another angle which he successfully do knocking Pirate Orochi against the glass of the stadium irritating Eight. People begins to sit down in hopes of watching Eight lose which killed his joy and sits down as Pirate Orochi stands in one spot suggesting he isn't going to do a thing assuming that he would still win and having Zyro battle by himself. He is sure of himself that his Bey's stamina would out do Samurai Ifrit's. Pirates Orochi continues to counter every single attack that Samurai Ifrit throws at it. Zyro comes up with a plan to use Ifrit's speed to move the stadium thus moving Pirate Orochi along with it. He uses his special move to knock Eight's Bey out of the stadium giving him the win. Maru reminds him of the promise he made of the penalty game and uses a black marker to draw on his face. He starts to have a temper tantrum and complains at how unfair he thinks it is. He decides to get his older brother to get his revenge upon losing. Nine Serpent Heads of Fury Eight attended the One-Day Tournament observing from the crowd along with his older brother, Kite Unabara. Still annoyed that Zyro defeated him, Eight suggested that Kite should have entered the tournament as well in order to get revenge in which he declined. Kite stated that the tournament has no meaning and its better to learn more about his opponents and their Bey first. Instead, he collect data from Samurai Ifrit. Later on Zyro defeated Shinobu Hiryūin much to Eight's disappointment. Later that night, Eight was skateboarding across the ramp while Kite finishes collecting data. He is then sent as a messenger as he stands with his skateboard in front of Benkei's restaurant waiting for Zyro to appear. He then gives him a challenge note from Kite to meet him at the BeyPark Stadium and skates off. Zyro and the others arrive to their destination as both the Unabara Brothers stand before them ready to Beybattle. After Kite and Zyro launch their Bey, things have started off well for the both but Zyro later has trouble countering Leviathan's defense. Eight enjoys the match by laughing as he continues to struggle but later attempts to make a comeback. Kite starts to have a meltdown as Eight tries to find a way to clam him down as Leviathan is knocked out of the stadium by Ifrit's Burning Upper. Kite makes another attempt but instead, combines Eight's Bey along with his to create their very own synchromed Bey; Orochi-Leviathan 160SB. After the two launched once more, the tables quickly turned from Orochi-Leviathan being able to stop the stadium from rotating while in the center due to the Chrome Wheel's added weight. Quickly, Kite uses their Synchrome Special Move, Spiral Crush, surrounding itself in a wall made of wind pulling Samurai Ifrit into the center. After both Beys come in contact with each other, Orochi-Leviathan's attack was able to send Ifrit flying out of the stadium, giving the victory to the Unabara brothers. Later, Kite receives a challenge rematch letter from Maru, Zyro, and Shinobu to meet with them at Beypark at a later time. When they arrive, Zyro and Shinobu tell them that the fight must be in Synchrome format, to which they accept. When the battle begins, Zyro commands Salamander-Ifrit begin an onslaught of powerful and fierce barrage attacks while Kite calls for Orochi-Leviathan to defend for each attack. With his back against the wall, Kite calls out for his Spiral Crush attack to finish off Zyro like he did before. However, Zyro uses the bonds of Shinobu and he to clash with Orochi-Leviathan. Salamander-Ifrit spirals around its opponent while striking it and heads for the bank of the stadium. Zyro calls out a new Synchrome Special Move; Super Burning Upper which smashes into Orochi-Leviathan, launching it into the stadium's penalty pocket, defeating it with a stadium out. Zyro then asks them to stop humiliating Bladers with their penalty games and for them to join Zyro Kurogane and the gang. Although baffled, Kite and Eight agree to this, but only so they can get their revenge on Zyro after their training to which he is okay with. Mysterious Challengers After Eight and Kite joined the group along with Ren Kurenai, they all attended Benkei's training to put their blading skills to the test. After Eight declined Zyro's offer in practicing with him, Benkei comes up with a special kind of training fit for the Unabara Brothers. In order to improve their launching strength as well as stamina, they both had to carry buckets filled with water over a certain period of time while everyone else undergoes their own training. As hours went by, the buckets continue to put strain on Eight's arms as Kite collapses onto the concrete under the pressure of keeping his arms up. After the intense training he's endured, Eight decided to join the gang in relaxing, surfboarding, and barbequing at the bight and sunny Midsummer Beach for a day off. During the night, he notices a "seaweed monster" arising from within the shore terrifying Ren, Maru, and Madoka. The next morning the monster was only to be revealed as Gen Kikura whom Eight referred to as a "mushroom." After Gen talks aloud wrecking havoc and scaring people for not taking care of the environment calling himself a "bad guy" the group comes to a decision to battle against him. After Kite and Gen's long awaited stand still, Eight chooses to become his next opponent but Zyro interferes assuming his Beybattle would be the same as his brother's. After Gen's defeat, the group continues to enjoy the rest of their day. Back at the WBBA, Tsubasa requests that everyone should help demonstrate Beybattles for the Shogun Steel Stadiums only to be rejected by Eight who Shinobu scolds about turning down his offer. Due to Kite accepting the offer, he came to a conclusion to join his older brother on the task but still had his doubts. The group splits up to various locations throughout Metal Bey City to the Beypark Stadium Dome. Eight skateboarded through the hallway of the dome near the stadium only and without any care, cutting in front of the other anonymous Bladers who were eagerly waiting for their turn to test their skills in the stadium. The Unabara Brothers volunteered to perform how fiercely a Shogun Steel battle is suppose to be. Both the brothers fight with all their might until an unknown Blader launches his Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF into the stadium colliding with Orochi and Leviathan. With no effort, simultaneously sends both of them out of the stadium unable to battle. Recovering from Sakyo Kurayami, Kite restlessly collects data only to have a meltdown. Eight appears and recommends he should take a break from all the stress put on him and offers him a bag of fresh sandwiches and a bottle of water. Being under deep concentration, he slaps the bag out of Eight's hand much to his shock. He begins to worry about Kite's actions but gets on his skateboard to give his brother some piece and quiet and to get his mind off the events that has recently by perusing around Metal Bey City. While in deep thought, he notices an enormous crowd of people surrounding the B-Pit where Madoka is having trouble with many Bladers talking to her at once demanding that she repairs their Beys. He then, overhears a Blader stating that there is a man going around challenging people to a Beybattle and doesn't stop until their Bey's are damaged and he uses a Bey called Bandit Golem DF145BS. Another person warns Eight that he is also looking for Kite. While investigating the Blader, he encounters a man at the playground destroying his opponent's Beys'. Eight calls him out and the gigantic figure appears to be three-fourths his size. Eight almost blew his cover after saying "big brother" unaware of why he was looking for him. He reveals that he heard a rumor that Kite is the strongest Blader who uses a defensive type Bey and that he wants to prove to him that he is the strongest defensive type user. Eight instead calls himself Kite only to take his request due to his brother still recovering much to his surprise thinking Kite would be much more "taller". He then introduces himself as Yoshio Iwayama, The Man With the Strongest Defense. After the two launched their Beys. Orochi goes for the first attack but being a defensive type, it countered its attack and sent it flying back near the edge of the stadium. Eight continues to struggle against Yoshio's Golem and notices how weak his guard is through Golem's barrage of attacks pushing Orochi further back. Right away, he finds out that his Bey is not defensive nor is he Kite Unabara thus lying to him. Eight thinks that Yoshio is misunderstood as Zyro, Shinobu, Ren, and Maru keeps calling out his name blowing his cover in the process. After the heavy attacks Orochi endured, both the beast of Golem and Orochi emerges from their Beys to only collide with each other which wasn't enough for Orochi to take last attack losing the battle ending with Eight injured from the explosion. After a crushing defeat from Yoshio Iwayama, Eight enjoys his lunch at Bull Burger along with the gang. Kite comes darting toward the restaurant after hearing what all happened. He goes ballistic in the concern of his brother if he was injured and even going as far as calling for an ambulance. But all he had was a ban-aid at the bottom of his elbow. That night, Kite was preparing for his defensive battle with Yoshio and Eight brings him food once more. Kite apologized to him of how the way he acted towards him in an cruel manner and promises his little brother to get vengeance upon his loss. The next morning during the Beybattle, Eight showed his brother much support in believing he has what it takes to defeat Golem. At first, Kite had the advantage in using Leviathan to slowly chip away at Golem's stamina. It wasn't the case until the group finds out that Golem's speed and power were much different than battling Eight's Pirate Orochi. Kite's calculations become incorrect as Yoshio commands his Bey to dish out heavy attacks. Kite has yet, another meltdown while Eight stays calm and hopes that his brother is able to overcome it. After a heated battle, it was Yoshio who still came on top in damaging Leviathan also winning the Beybattle upsetting Eight. Recovering From Defeat In the basement, Leviathan destroyed barrels left and right almost hitting Eight with one trying to release anger after his previous loss. Eight ensures that if he gathers more data from his opponent, he will find a weakness and claim victory. To which Kite declines stating that he doesn't need data to win anymore. Strolling through the city, the brother noticed Takanosuke Shishiya battling against Gen watching from a distance. After Archer Griffin C145S sends Kraken into the shallow sea, The brothers decides challenge him to a battle. He follows the Unabara Bothers to the Beypark Stadium since Kite suggested they battle in an official stadium. After they both introduced themselves and show their Beys to Takanosuke, he couldn't decide which to battle against. Kite makes an arrangement to combine Leviathan and Orochi together to create Orochi Leviathan again. Throughout the whole battle, Orochi Leviathan overpowers Griffin with defense and stamina. Eight enjoys every minute of Takanosuke getting thrashed. To finish off his Bey, the brothers used Spiral Crush engulfing Griffin inside the air currents sending it hovering above the stadium into the glass of the ceiling. Neo Battle Bladers After Tsubasa announces the Neo Battle Bladers tournament, Eight and Kite participates to decide who would become champion. But due to the rules stating that Synchrome are prohibited in the first round, they had to battle alone with their respectable Beys. While the competition was continuing, the brothers meet their rivals Yoshiro and Kira Hayama who also partakes in the tournament. After both sides exchange insults, Kite chooses to battle against Yoshio for the second time which leaves Eight to deal with Kira and his Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD striking fear towards him. Assuming he wouldn't have much of a problem against him due to both Beys being stamina types, Orochi makes its move first only to be easily pushed back. Kira insisted on attempting to bring more power out of Eight but Orochi seemed to already be at it's limit. He ignores his brother's call of switching places with him trying to prove that he can stand on his own feet. Orochi loses stamina fro, Behemoth's attacks crushing Eight's spirit demanding to stop the match. Without no mercy Kira uses Iron Brave to knock Orochi out of the stadium eliminating Eight from the tournament. Brother's Support Kite, being one of the competitors who advanced the top eight in the tournament, Eight watches along with Ren and Maru showing full support for Kite. He throws Pirate Orochi to his brother to recreate Orochi Leviathan one last time for the Synchrome battle against Kira's Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF. Eight cheers from the crowd in hopes of Kite moving onto the semi-finals. He begins to show more confidence after Spiral Crush was used. But Kira uses his move against him and sends Orochi Levithan out of the stadium. Beyblades *'Pirates Orochi 145D': Eight's first Beyblade in the anime and manga. *'Orochi-Leviathan 160SB': Eight and Kite's Synchromed Beyblade. Synchrom Special Moves *'Spiral Crush': This is Kite and Eight's Synchromed Special Move where Orochi-Leviathan rushes to the center of the stadium. Then, it starts spinning rapidly, causing the stadium to spin, rumble, and shake while Orochi-Leviathan erupts with a wall of wind. This causes the enemy Beyblade to be sucked in at high speed. Orochi-Leviathan then uppercuts the opposing Bey once it makes its way through the storm, sending it flying out of the stadium. Beybattles Anime Manga Gallery Eight unabara sig.png Eightopening2.png|Eight in the second opening of Shogun Steel Vghn.jpg Tumblr m79o1rUHzu1rsqi7ao1 500.png Eight Pic 1.png Eight Pic 4.png Eight Pic 6.png Eightconfident.png Eighthavingfun.png Eightupset.png Angry eight.png Big brother.png Tumblr m8neptvDFN1rxctxro1 500.gif Kaito Unabara VS Eito Unabara!.gif|Kite VS Eight Eight8&andoroyja.png Eightsmiling.png jgjj.jpg|Eight with Maru Eight Unabra.jpg unbara34.jpg Appearances Trivia *Unabara means "The Sea". *Eight somewhat resembles Chi-yun Li from Team Wang Hu Zhong, without the ponytail. *Eight and his brother both use the water element. *He also resembles Kenta in his team as they are both the smaller main characters. *Eight can be seen as Yu Tendo's Zero-G counterpart because both their personalities and their heights are very similar. *Eight and his brother, Kite Unabara, both have colors in their clothes that relate to their Beys being water elements. (Eight has blue hair and Kite has lots of blue in his clothes. *His name is a reference to his bey, Orochi, having eight heads and eight tails. **Furthermore, his Bey's name shares the same one as that of Orochi Ginba from Beyblade Burst. *He is the first Beyblade character who is very good at skateboarding, the second is Quon Limon from Beyblade Burst. Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:Main Characters